sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Overload
Sonic Overload is a fan made continuity created by EternalSonic1997. It was originally going to be a Fan Fiction series, but instead is completely compromised of Articles on this wiki instead. Plot and other Information Influences The Influence for Sonic Overload comes from the themes of the SatAM cartoon, Sonic Underground, and Sonic Adventure 2. Simply put, it is a more serious approach to a Sonic Continuity but it does have it's happier moments. It also uses alot of Elements of the SatAM show for the most part, and since it is it's own Continuity alot of Characters in the robots may go by different names than in the games along with objects. Plot Act I The plot of Sonic Overload begins with the Overlord having taken over and the year being 12525, and said Overlord has had the world for well over 10,000 years. A group of Freedom Fighters has been fighting him for centuries, but never come close to beating him at all. Of course, that is until Sonic and his generation of Freedom Fighters come around. Adaptations of this Act of the story would be Sonic Adventure 2 for the climax, which is when the Overlord is finally defeated. For the most part this Act is similar to SatAM, most of it is simply the search the Sacred Emeralds, the versions of the Chaos Emeralds, and the ending with the Sonic Adventure 2 Adaptation. It also has Super Sonic in it, but only once and that's at the end of the emerald search. Act II This Act of the story is more Adaptation heavy, featuring Egg Robo (Metal Sonic/Overlord's servant through Act I), now as ruler and using the Overlord (Metal Sonic) as his servant along with the entire army of robots from Act I. He uses Metal Sonic many times, often to simply fight Sonic and Fail. In order, the Adaptations would be: Sonic 2 (loosely), Sonic 3 and Knuckles, and Sonic CD. At the end of this Act, Metal Sonic is left on Little Planet while the others continue the fight without him. Act III This Act is the first one without Metal Sonic present. Instead, it is mostly just a fight with Egg Robo and also brings in new Villains as well. This includes the Order of Nexus, the Echidna Empire, and the Darkness Gang. Each of these villains have major roles, and in the end a massive war between them and the Egg Robo empire comes up. In the end, the Echidnas are integrated into the Egg Robo Empire, the Darkness Gang disbands and the Order of Nexus suffers an uncertain fate. This act also introduces Metal Knuckles, Metallic Sonic, and Sally. This Act also fills in a 5-year gap between Act II and Act IV. Act IV The fourth Act is one of the shorter ones, being primarily used for the return of the Original Metal Sonic in form of Silver Sonic II. Basically, it features a brief battle against Metal Sonic that ends in another departure of Metal to Little Planet and what seems like the end of the Synthetic Empire he created so many years ago. Following this a clone of Shadow is fully there as a villain, and is part of the Sonic Adventure adaptation along with Rouge. This Act ends with the reveal of Mecha Sonic, and the formation of Team Dark. It is also where all of the current Articles are going to end at, until Act V is ready to begin. Important Stuff Organizations *Egg Robo Empire *Order of Nexus *Echidna Empire *Synthetic Empire *United Federation *Freedom Fighters *Darkness Gang Characters (Living/Active) *Egg Robo *Faux Sonic *Shadow II *Rouge the Bat *Vicknezia *King Nexus *Amy Rose Hedgehog *Yin Leopard *Screech the Hawk *Boomer the Moose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna Characters (Deceased/Non-Active) *Slaite the Bobcat *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Supreme Chancellor *Metallic Sonic *Sally *Metal Knuckles Characters (Unknown Status) *Metal Sonic Locations *Central City *Station Sqaure *Angel Island *EggRobotropolis *NexusZone *Mars Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities